My Hero
by Mistresserin
Summary: Lucy finally finds the courage to ask Kara out, and she thrilled the blonde accepted, but things never go as planned, do they?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** TV/Comics/Books characters do not belong to me. I write for fun and the only thing I get from this is lots more fun. There might be some TV/Comics/Books Canon, but it's mostly for background's sake. There might also be characters that are not TV/Comics/Books related – those are mine.

* * *

Her finger hovered over the open text app again. It was the third time she opened that app in the last ten minutes, but every time she was about to type, her courage failed her. Why? She was never the shy type with anyone. She was strong-willed and believed in acting instead of moping around, so why was it so hard to ask Kara Danvers out, on a date?

She was a coward, that was why. They had known each other for over a year and a half and had become very good friends after Kara revealed her identity and convinced her into helping with the rescue of J'onn and Alex. Kara had been there for her after the whole fiasco with James. She'd been there for her when she decided to stand by J'onn's side when it was time to reinstate his job at the DEO, against her father's wishes. Kara had been there for her since they became friends far more often than James ever had.

She was kind and sweet, and compassionate and… And dorky, and adorable, and all the things she never thought she would crave in a partner.

Lucy Lane sighed and dropped the phone by her side, on the couch. Her head slumped in her hands as a soft, exasperated groan left her lips. Partner? What was she thinking? As far as she knew, Kara Danvers was not gay! And neither was she, right? Right. Those college flings meant nothing, right? She was young and was just experimenting. There was nothing to it. Except now, she couldn't get those beautiful blue eyes out of her head; now she craved the sight of that bright, sunny smile every day.

She knew she was in trouble the day she realized she couldn't stand it when Mon-el was near Kara, smiling charmingly at her, touching her arm or the small her back, whispering stupid, silly things that made Supergirl blush like a schoolgirl, obviously embarrassed and nervous, her hand trying to adjust the glasses that weren't there.

Her stomach clenched every time at the sight of it. She wanted to go there and push him away from her. And maybe kick him where it hurt the most, but that was beside the point.

And she really, really couldn't stand it when he tried to ask her out, again and again, and again. For some reason, Kara had never accepted to go out with him, and that was perfectly fine with her.

Glancing at her phone once more, Lucy took a deep breath, quickly unlocking it and typing a message. She would not overthink this. Besides, she was pretty sure Kara was not all immune to whatever it was that was happening between them.

**Lucy Lane: **_Hey! I'm guessing you had a good night sleep since last night was a quiet one in NC _😊

Lucy stared at her phone. Now, what would she say? Should she—

A beep notified her of a new message and she quickly opened the app.

**Kara Danvers:** _Hey! LOL yes, I did! It's a weird feeling. I never get to sleep a full night anymore! My brain is still trying to figure out what in Rao's name is happening ahahah!_

Lucy grinned at her phone. God, she wanted to see that smile. Today.

**Lucy Lane:** _I know. You don't have it easy. So… I'm wondering, do you have any plans for today?_

Lucy bit her lip, waiting.

**Kara Danvers:** _Other than my regular date night with Netflix? Nope, nada. What do you have in mind? Pizza and movies?_

Her stomach clenched. She could do this.

**Lucy Lane:** _I would like to take you out for dinner._

She swallowed. What would she do if Kara said no? It wasn't like she was saying outright it was a date. Maybe Kara wouldn't figure it out. She had a knack to be a bit oblivious when romance was involved and—

**Kara Danvers:** _Take me out to dinner?_ _As in a date?_

Lucy blinked, her brain blanking for a second. Ok, so maybe she wasn't that oblivious. Now what? What would she say? She was so lost in her worrisome thoughts, she never realized her fingers were already typing an answer and sending it.

**Lucy Lane:** _Yes._

Oh God, what was she doing? She was going to ruin their friendship. She was going to ruin everything. She always did.

**Lucy Lane:** _Is that a bad thing?_

Kara's text came in before she could feel nervous about what her answer might be.

**Kara Danvers:** _No, not at all._

**Kara Danvers:** _I think it's a wonderful thing._

A smile slowly came to her lips. _Oh, Kara, you're such an adorable dork._

**Lucy Lane:** _I think so too. So… Dinner? 8 pm?_

**Kara Danvers:** _Yes! _😊 😊

She knew she was grinning like an idiot, but that was all right. She was going on a date with Kara Danvers and that was all that mattered.

**Lucy Lane:** _Great, because I've made reservations at that new Italian place you've been dying to go to _😉

Lucy quickly made her way to her bedroom. She had another hard decision to make: what was she going to wear?

**Kara Danvers:** _You already made reservations?_

**Kara Danvers:**_ I mean, have I told you you're my favorite person?_

Lucy checked her phone and chuckled. She could just imagine the look on the blonde's face right now. _Ah, Kara…_

**Lucy Lane:** _Did you seriously expected anything different from me? I'm a military and a Lane. Need I say more?_

Lucy pulled the doors of her dresser wide open, staring inside. It had to be casual, nothing fancy, but enough to make Kara blush and swallow nervously while adjusting her glasses. She grinned wickedly, going through her dresses. She loved it when Kara got all frustrated.

**Kara Danvers:** _LOL that is very true. Silly me._

**Kara Danvers:** _I have to go now, I have a meeting with Snapper_ , _but… I'm looking forward to tonight_

Something caught her eye and she grinned. "Yup, this will do the trick."

**Lucy Lane:** _Should I wish you luck? Call if you need rescue._

**Kara Danvers:** _I will. Later._

Lucy smiled at her phone, then returned her attention back to her dresser. "Now, to find something that will go with that…"

##

Later that day,

Lucy was sitting outside the new Italian restaurant, Mamma Mia, waiting for the beautiful blonde to arrive. It was almost 8 pm and she was really hoping that there wouldn't be any disasters for Supergirl to handle tonight. She wanted Kara all to herself – stress-free. Earlier that day, she had requested J'onn to take over Supergirl, arguing that the Kryptonian needed a break from all the mayhem she had to deal with every night. And a good night's sleep, she needed that too, or soon they would have to deal with a grumpy, sleepy Kryptonian and that was spelling disaster. She was just looking out for National City's mightiest hero. It was completely normal and perfectly logical.

The dark-haired woman sighed; she was sure his knowing smirk would haunt her dreams for a while.

Looking up from her phone, she was met with the most beautiful sight; Kara Danvers was strolling down the street with a gentle smile on her face, waving at her. God, those jeans looked so good on her. It was almost sinful the way the fabric was clinging to those long, perfect legs.

"Behave…" she grumbled to herself, rising from her perch as Kara came closer. "Hey!"

Kara stopped in front of her friend, her face and neck suddenly flushed. Fidgeting with her glasses, her gaze dropped to Lucy's legs and her knee-high black boots. "H—hey."

Lucy smirked. _Yup, spot on!_ This wasn't the first time she caught Kara getting all fidgety and frustrated when she wore those boots. _Guess sweet Miss Danvers has a thing for knee-high boots. How interesting._

Lucy shifted closer, standing on the tips of her toes until she was able to reach up and press her lips softly against Kara's cheek, flattening one hand on her collarbone for balance. "Glad you could make it," she said, her voice so soft it was almost a whisper, lingering long enough to inhale the sweet perfume of her.

The alien swallowed visibly. "O—of course… You hum… You look nice.

Lucy pulled away just enough so she could look at her, nimble fingers brushing over the back of Kara's hand and gently tracing the path over to the strong palm, touching the soft skin there. She was dying to wrap her fingers around Kara's, and she wouldn't force anything, but it didn't mean she couldn't hint. Keeping her feather-like touch, Lucy smiled up at her. She was pretty sure Kara could hear her pounding heart. "Thank you. You look nice too."

Kara's eyes fell to her lips, her hand pressing against Lucy's fingers, entwining them. "Thank you," she whispered, her head leaning forward just slightly.

Lucy's heart thundered in her ears. She couldn't focus on anything else but those full parting lips, and the warmth shooting up from her hand.

A flash of intense red surrounded them from nowhere, quickly followed by an energy blast with enough concussion force to throw them against the restaurant's wall, windows shattering with the impact of the soundless wave.

Lucy hit the wall violently, pain shooting from every inch of her body. She fell heavily onto the ground, gasping for breath. Trying to open her eyes, Kara's name fell from her lips, seeing the blurry, unmoving form of the blonde just inches from her. Was that blood? God, what… Was Kara bleeding? Was—

Her eyes closed against her will and everything went blissfully dark.

##

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, muffled voices and faraway sirens pounding inside her head. A hand touched her shoulder, trying to get her to lie down on her back, but she shrugged it off, forcing herself to sit up. Her hand touched her forehead, feeling the familiar gooeyness of fresh blood. Was Kara hurt too? Where was she?

"Ma'am, I need you to stand still until help gets here." A muffled male voice sounded from behind her.

Were they talking to her? Dazedly looking around, Lucy could see the blurry forms of people rushing around her. Finally noticing the blood in her hand, she frowned uncomprehendingly. _Kara…_

"Kara…"

The hand touched her shoulder again, this time with a stronger grip. "Ma'am, please, I—"

"Where's Kara?" Lucy turned around to look at the grey-haired man, anxiety settling in her stomach like a heavy brick.

"Who?"

"My friend! Tall, blonde! She was just here with me!" Lucy shrugged the man's hand off her shoulder and staggered to her feet.

"Hey, you can't g—"

"Back off!" Lucy growled warningly. Looking around, she couldn't see Kara anywhere. "Did anyone see my friend? The woman who was right here with me? Anyone?"

But all she could see was shaking heads. _Crap_. Looking around for her purse, Lucy spotted it by the shattered window, covered with broken glass. Making a run for it, or as fast as her tight short skirt would allow her, Lucy grabbed her purse, but a wave of dizziness nearly brought her to her knees. Forcing it down with savage determination, Lucy looked inside her purse for her phone. She needed to call Alex!

"Lady, you really need to sit still until help gets here! I—"

The barrel of a gun almost touching his nose stopped him abruptly, his arms rising instinctively.

"I told you to back off!" Angry green eyes glared at him. She raised her voice, still pointing her gun at the hapless man. "I'm going to ask one more time: where is the woman that was just here with me?"

The man swallowed nervously and by the sudden ashen color on his skin, she was sure he was either about to pass out or pee himself.

"She was taken." A tall woman dressed in the restaurant's uniform stepped outside, her voice shaking. "She was taken by men with black masks and thrown inside a black van. It had no license plate and I called the cops." The woman stared at her, her eyes begging. "Please, let him go."

The cops, shit. The strident sound of sirens was getting annoyingly closer. Lucy lowered her gun. "Which way did they go?"

Pointing down, the woman sight in relief, quickly grabbing the frightened man's arm and pulling him away from the dark-haired woman.

"Thanks." Lucy put her gun away and rushed to where her car was parked, her phone already pressed to her ear.

"Alex, I need your help."

"_For the last time, Lucy, Kara is going to love the restaurant. She—"_

"Someone took her. We have to find her."

"_What?"_

##

Lucy glanced around before getting inside her car. No point in getting caught by some cop on patrol. She had just shoved her weapon in a man's face for no other reason than to get the information she needed. Closing the door behind her as she slipped into the driver's seat, she tossed her purse in the passenger seat and placed her phone in the dashboard's holder. Well, that, and he was annoying the hell out of her.

"_Are you still there?"_ Alex's worried voice came through the speaker.

"I'm here," Lucy answered, glancing at her rear mirror to make sure she wasn't being followed.

"_Winn's hacked the City's surveillance cameras and tracked down a black van driving up North, outside the city. I'm sending the coordinates right now." _Alex paused for a moment._ "It seems like its headed for that CADMUS hideout we uncovered last month."_

"CADMUS…" Lucy growled, her hands wrapping around the steering wheel in a vice grip, blurry images of Kara, unconscious and bleeding, burning in her mind. CADMUS was starting to get on her nerves.

"_I already sent two agents to the scene to try to figure out what it was they used on you, and—"_

"Red Sunburst grenade," Lucy interrupted without taking her eyes off the road. "One that was from the locked box we keep in the vault for emergencies. I recognized what was left of the cannister."

"_Shit, we have a mole… How did they access the vault?"_ Alex's voice sounded tired. _"I'm reporting this to J'onn as we speak."_ Another pause. _"I'll meet you at the surveillance spot in twenty."_

"Alex, there's no time—"

"_Since last we checked, there are over thirty operatives in that hideout, armed to the teeth with God knows what, Lucy. You're not getting in there alone!" _Alex paused, gentling her voice._ "I know the feeling, trust me. She's my sister and I would die for her, but there's no point in being reckless if it's not going to do her any good."_

Lucy pursed her lips. Dammit, she hated when Alex played the big, wise sister on her; it was almost like talking to Lois sometimes. She hated it more when she knew she was right. Of course, she couldn't take on CADMUS alone.

"_Lucy, are you listening? Do not go in there alone!"_

Alex's voice was echoing, and she guessed she was probably getting to her motorcycle. That was faster. It also meant no backup team. "I won't."

"_Promise on Rao's Light."_

That brought a smile to her face. It was Kara's version of the pinky swear. The way her whole face transformed and became so earnest when she said it the first time… The sickening feeling in her stomach did not lessen.

"I promise on Rao's Light."

"_Good, because I'm going to tell her that."_

Lucy chuckled. "Point taken, Alex. Just get there fast. God knows what they're doing to her."

"_Right."_

##

CADMUS hideout,

Lucy was pacing back and forth in front of her car. It was parked behind a thick row of trees, and she had taken the time to get rid of her miniskirt and boots, now wearing the spare fatigues and combat boots she always had in the trunk of her car for emergencies.

Glaring up at the fast darkening sky, Lucy grumbled under her breath. Night was falling quickly and that was both a blessing and a curse. She was about to unlock her phone when the unmistakable whirring of a motorcycle sounded from the dirt road to her right. Unholstering her gun, Lucy slipped behind her car and waited. It was probably just Alex, but it paid to be sure.

A dark motorcycle surged from up ahead and came to stop by her car. The engine stopped and its driver removed the helmet.

"Lucy?"

Lucy's head poked from behind her car, holstering her weapon. "Took you long enough."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I said twenty. It took me fifteen."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "We have to get in there now."

Alex walked up to her and gently lifted her chin with her fingers, forcing her head back.

"What—"

"You're hurt."

"It's nothing," Lucy grumbled but did nothing to pull away from the hand still holding her chin.

Alex watched it carefully. "Any other injuries I should know about?"

_Let's see… Sore ribs? Major headache?_ "No, none." Alex gave her a look that told her the agent wasn't buying it, but she was glad when she didn't push the matter. "Can we go now? She's powerless, Alex, and probably injured. I saw blood on her face before I passed out."

Alex's lips thinned and the redhead nodded, going back to her motorcycle. "We're going to need extra gun power." Removing shotguns, fully geared duty belts and night goggles, all modified to DEO's specifications, the agent removed one last item before locking her backpack. "And these."

A black watch was placed on her hand – it would conceal their biometrics readings and they could go in undetected by their surveillance. They finished gearing up and Alex removed her phone from her side pocket. Pressing a button, a virtual layout of CADMUS compound projected in front of them. Alex pointed to a room in the middle of the building.

"This is where they are likely holding her. It's covered in lead and the K-counter detected low readings in that room," Alex explained. "She's probably still out from the grenade, and powerless."

Lucy nodded. "And her powers won't return for hours still."

Alex frowned. "Or longer. The counter is detecting Red Sun readings in that room." The agent zoomed in a section of the building with a swipe of her fingers. "We can get inside here. Their main surveillance force is outside patrolling on this side." Alex pointed to what looked like a backyard. "There's five of them patrolling here, and another two inside. We take them out and we're in."

Lucy nodded, committing the layout to memory.

"We stay on channel 0. We go in, get Kara and get out. I have a team coming up to take them down." Alex turned off the virtual layout and checked her shotgun. "Ready?"

Lucy slipped her goggles on. "Let's go, Agent Danvers."

Alex smirked. "Lead the way, Director Lane."

Lucy chuckled.

##

Outside the old factory, Lucy and Alex disabled the guards efficiently and quickly made their way inside, following the memorized corridors of the virtual layout. It didn't take them long to get to the room where Kara was supposedly being held, with only minor issues along the way.

Biometrics readings told them that there were three people inside the room, and one of them was Kryptonian. Storming inside, they disabled the guards in no time and quickly made their way to where Kara was being held.

Kara was hanging by her wrists, dangling from the ceiling by a kryptonite chain. They were not taking any chances. Her head was lolling between her shoulders and her body was completely slack, her long blonde hair obscuring the view from her face.

"Quickly, hold her while I break the chains," Alex said. "Be careful, she's heavy."

Lucy nodded and wrapped her arms around Kara's torso, bracing herself. Alex shot the chains with a laser beam from her shotgun and the Kryptonian dropped heavily on the smaller woman's arms.

"Ooofff… Shit, you weren't kidding…" Lucy grunted, glad she went to the gym every day.

Managing to keep the blonde upright until Alex slipped her shoulders under one of Kara's arms, Lucy did the same. They would have to drag her out of the building.

"This feels like recruit all over again…" Lucy grumbled.

Alex chuckled. "Kryptonians are a lot heavier than Humans, even without powers."

They followed the same path back, only having to shoot two more guards while still holding on to Kara.

"We didn't think this through, Alex," Lucy said, frowning when they were finally closing in on the back door. "How are we supposed to take her to the car? It's open field between here and the car. Even if it's dark already, we'll be sitting ducks for any mediocre snipper."

"Fuck," Alex swore under her breath. "Wait, I saw a SUV outside. We can take it."

Quietly stepping outside, with their guns ready, the two agents dragged the unconscious Kryptonian until they reached the SUV. Making sure that Kara was held secure against the side of the car, Alex pick locked the vehicle, unlocking all doors automatically. Rushing the other side, Alex helped pull Kara inside.

Shouts were heard from inside the house and lights were turned on all over the compound.

"Shit!" Alex jumped from the backseat to the driver's seat and Lucy jumped inside, closing the doors and jumping on the passenger side.

Pressing the Start button of the car where the ignition should be, the car revved, and Alex drove away as far as she could. "Gotta love modern cars…"

Lucy grinned looking behind them. CADMUS operatives were still running around, trying to figure out what had just happened. They would soon be chasing them, but at least they had a head start, and Alex was already reporting to the intervention team. They would be all right.

Her eyes dropped on the beautiful Kryptonian, her face bruised and bloodied. She was safe and that was all that mattered.

##

Lucy stood in front of Kara's loft door. It was past 1 am and she knew she shouldn't disturb the blonde. Kara was probably asleep already. She was still powerless, and a bit banged up and she should really let her rest, but she just had to see her, to make sure that she was all right, otherwise, she wouldn't sleep.

As it turned out, pointing a gun to a man's face even under stress and needing vital information to save a life was frowned upon, and her punishment was a stack of reports that she needed to fill before going home. She had wanted to check on Kara, but J'onn was not a happy Martian. He had a lot of damage control to take care of, and if he was staying up cleaning up her mess, then so would she. It was only fair.

With her closed fist inches from the door, Lucy closed her eyes and knocked before she lost her nerve. She wouldn't try again if Kara didn't answer the door. The poor woman was probably exhausted and…

The door was yanked open and she was pulled into the safety of the Kryptonian's arms.

"Thank Rao…" Kara mumbled into her hair. "My hero…"

Lucy closed her eyes and hugged her back, feeling her world right itself for the first time in hours. They stayed like that for several minutes, hugging at Kara's door, quietly reassuring each other.

"Did I wake you?" Lucy rasped, breaking the sweet moment. She could stay like this forever. She wanted to.

"No…" Kara pulled away and touched the bandage on Lucy's forehead. "You're hurt."

Lucy smiled reassuringly. "Just a cut." Her fingers moved to the cut on Kara's lip, almost touching it. "So are you."

She could see it now, the exhaustion lurking behind those always vivid blue eyes, the cuts and bruises on her face and neck, and she suspected more was hidden under her clothes. Alex's message hours before had made it clear the bastards were using Kara has a punching bag.

"Yeah, I'm… A bit sore, I guess." Kara tried a smile, but it didn't fully reach her eyes.

Lucy's fingers rested on her cheek. "I should let you get some sleep. I should've waited until morning, but I had to make sure you were ok." Lucy gave her a wan smile. "Go back to sleep, Kara. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Wait." Kara grabbed the hand touching her face, her eyes pleading. "I wasn't sleeping. I—" She nibbled on her lip nervously. "Is it too much to ask if you can stay? At least until I fall asleep. I—" Kara sighed, lowering her eyes.

Lucy's heart clenched. "Of course I'll stay, Kara."

Kara gave her a bright smile but grimaced right after. "Ouch."

"What?" Lucy touched her face with both hands, worried.

"It hurts to smile." Kara pouted. "Everything hurts."

Lucy had to bite her lip not to smile. Kara Danvers was dangerously adorable. "C'mon." Lucy held her hand and gently led the Kryptonian inside the apartment. "Do you want to stay here on the couch and watch TV? Can I get you anything?" Lucy sat on the comfy couch close to Kara.

Kara shook her head, suddenly embarrassed. "No… Can you just stay close?" She asked softly, staring at her fidgeting fingers. "I'll probably fall asleep soon and…"

A touch to her face stopped her tirade, and Kara dared to look up. "I'll stay for as long as you want me to," Lucy said, her voice very soft. She wanted Kara to understand what it was she was trying to tell her.

Kara's eyes widened slightly, her breath catching for a moment. "I want you to," Kara whispered.

Lucy smiled, the knots she had all day in her stomach finally loosening. "Me too."

Kara smiled back, blinking sleepily.

"You need rest," Lucy said, taking the blanket from the back of the couch and placing it over them.

"I like this…" Kara whispered, snuggling on her side.

"Me too." Lucy brushed her fingers over Kara's forehead and the Kryptonian winced. "Sorry…"

"It's all right."

Lucy watched her for a moment. Was it too bad if she wanted to kiss her? Now? "Where else does it hurt?"

Kara blinked her eyes open and pointed to her temple, a tiny crinkle on her forehead. "Here…" She mumbled.

Lucy shifted and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "Better?"

Kara swallowed, clearly surprised, but nodded.

"Where else?"

Kara hesitated before pointing to her eye.

Lucy smiled and kissed her closed eyelid. "Where else?"

Kara's breath hitched and she pointed to the tip of her nose, and Lucy proceeded to drop a kiss there. "Where else?"

Kara looked up at her, shyly placing a trembling finger on her lips. Lucy cupped her face tenderly and lowered her head, carefully pressing her lips against the Kryptonian's. Kara moaned softly, clenching her fingers on the fabric of Lucy's shirt.

"Better?" Lucy mumbled, her lips still touching Kara's. A chase kiss was not supposed to feel this good. It was not.

Kara shook her head, her eyes hopeful. "Think I need another one. Maybe more than one."

Lucy chuckled and kissed her adorable Kryptonian. "As many as your heart desires, Kara."

Kara smiled shyly and pulled her closer, kissing her back.

###

The End.

* * *

This was a challenge and I hope I got it right.

Tell what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

After many requests (not really, it was just one, and I was challenged again), I decided to add a 2nd chapter from Kara's POV. Hope you like it.

* * *

My Hero – part 2

Kara slowly opened her eyes, only to close them again. It was morning already, the soft early light invading her room. Exhaling deeply, Kara snuggled closer in her cozy cocoon, enjoying the rise and fall of the chest her head was resting on. This close, she could hear the rhythmic heartbeat clearly, even without her super hearing.

She smiled, content to stay exactly where she was. Lucy had stayed the night. After their kissing session on the couch, Kara convinced Lucy to move to the bedroom, where they could sleep comfortably. It was too late for her to drive home and she was sleepy and tired too. She thought it would be awkward, to share her bed with Lucy after they kissed, but it was far from it. Nestling under the blankets, each on their side of the bed, it didn't take long for them to inch closer, when their fingers entwined as they faced each other, smiling softly in the dim light coming from her bedroom window. It didn't take long for the drowsiness of sleep to make itself known and the need to move closer, to seek warmth and comfort became instinctive as their bodies wrapped in each other.

Warm fingers scratching the back of her head told her Lucy was awake. She smiled happily, her eyes still closed. Her body was sore and stiff, but she felt better than ever before.

"Morning," she rasped, her voice still heavy with sleep.

Lips touched her head in a light kiss and her heart lurched. "Morning." The nimble fingers kept their light scratching. "How do you feel?"

Kara took a deep breath. She could lie and say fine. That's what was expected of Supergirl, right? But she didn't feel like it today. Right now, she was Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. Besides, she was a terrible liar and Lucy could always see right through her, which was unnerving and strangely reassuring.

"I'm stiff and sore, and I have aches in places I didn't know existed in my body."

Lucy chuckled and Kara grinned but regretted it immediately when it pulled on the cut on her lip.

"Being hurt sucks," she grumbled, shifting so she could lift herself on her arm to look down at the wide-awake brunette staring up at her. Rao, she was beautiful.

Lucy's hand cupped her cheek, gently pulling her down until their lips touched in a tender kiss, her free arm wrapping around her to keep her close. "Morning…" Lucy whispered, still touching their lips.

"Huh…" Kara breathed out, her eyes still closed with the feeling of those sweet lips brushing hers. What was it about this woman's lips that always turned her brain to mush?

"You need to go back to the DEO and stay under the sunlamps for a few hours."

"Lucy, I'm—"

"Kara, please don't fight me on this. It will make me feel better."

Those pretty green eyes were tricking her again, she knew it. She always caved in when Lucy looked at her like that, pleading and concerned.

"Fine. Can I get a ride with you?"

"Sure." Lucy pulled her down for another kiss, always mindful of the cut on her lips. "Thank you for not giving me trouble on this."

Kara smirked. "You're lucky you're such a good kisser." And even as the words left her lips, she felt herself blush to the roots of her hair.

A slow, sexy smile shaped Lucy's lips, her emerald eyes glinting with mischief. "Is that so? I see I'll have to remember that next time."

Kara stammered but nothing intelligible came out.

Lucy grinned.

##

Lucy parked her car on her designated parking spot at the DEO's underground parking.

"Want me to go with you?" The dark-haired woman asked softly.

Kara smiled warmly at her, entwining their fingers while taking her hand. It felt so good to finally do that. When Lucy messaged her the day before, asking her out, she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming again. "No, it's ok. I'm sure you have stuff to do. Thanks for dropping me off."

"Kara…"

"I can manage, Lucy. I'm just sore and a bit stiff." Kara smiled, shyly looking down at the hand she was holding. "Can I… Can I kiss you before you leave?" Kara swallowed, not wanting Lucy to see the disappointment in her eyes if the answer was no. "I mean, we're at work. I totally understand if you don't want to, because, well, you're the DEO director and technically you're my boss, and—"

Her rambling stopped abruptly when soft lips pressed on hers. Kara sighed, melting into the gentle kiss.

"I really don't care, Kara," Lucy admitted. "Besides, we're in the parking lot, not in the control room." Lucy smile, touching her face. "Up there is different and we should be careful. And we should take the time to talk about us, soon."

Kara swallowed, nodding. Lucy was right. They had to be careful about this, for so many reasons.

"Kara, I don't regret yesterday. I don't regret asking you out or kissing you." The brunette paused, searching her eyes. "Do you?"

Kara shook her head, feeling relieved. She knew she was being insecure, but everything was so new between them and at the same time, it wasn't. They had been playing this seduction game for Rao knew how long and now that it was finally happening, she wasn't sure how to feel. She wanted this, but did Lucy want the same? "No…" she finally rasped. "I—I don't regret it either."

Lucy smiled. "I'm glad…" she whispered before kissing her again. "Go now, before Alex thinks you collapsed somewhere on your way up and has me arrested for negligence."

Kara chuckled.

##

Kara's powers were fully restored now, but she was upset about not being able to contact Lucy for almost a week. That same day, Lucy was sent with J'onn to the S. Diego base to contain a CADMUS attack after an infiltrated agent let them in. The entire base had been on lockdown until order was fully restored. It didn't help that, besides being powerless, she also caught a bad cold and had to stay home for several days. Lucy's only contact back home was Alex and only at the DEO's secure line, and of course, Kara was constantly pestering her sister on updates on Lucy, when she was able to keep herself wake because of the medication, that was.

Now, she was waiting for Lucy to arrive at the DEO, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Alex had forbidden her from escorting the plane back to National City and she couldn't even go to the DEO's private hangar because some meta had decided to go on a rampage downtown and she had to rush out.

The familiar heartbeat reached her ears long before she could see her, and she kept eyes trained on the stairway of the main hall. She caught the sound of her voice, the whiff of her perfume, the low staccato of her heeled feet and a smile formed in her lips before she even caught sight of her.

By her side, Alex rolled her eyes. "God, you're so whipped."

Kara's smile faltered. "Ppfff… I'm just happy to see my friend, that's all."

Alex smirked. "Right, happy to see your friend… How could I forget how much you missed your friend this past week?"

Kara had the grace of blushing. "I—I was worried." Alex nodded as if that explained everything. "And I was sick and couldn't go there to help out," Kara explained further, clearly happy with her answer.

"Of course you couldn't. You two just pestered me until I blocked you both on my phone!"

Kara's jaw dropped. "You didn't!"

Alex crossed her arms and smirked, clearly pleased with herself. "I haven't had a date in months, Kara, and you two keep dragging me into your little… game!" The redhead glared at her sister. "Just kiss her, already!" She hissed.

A clear or throat caught their attention and they both turned their heads at the same time, clearly caught off guard.

"Lucy…" Kara breathed out, a huge smile lighting up her face.

Lucy bit her lip and pulled her close in a tight embrace. Kara wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, tightening her hold as much as she dared. "I missed you…" Kara whispered in her ear, her eyes closing in relief at seeing her safe and sound.

"I missed you too…" Lucy whispered back, smoothing her hands on her cape covered back. "And for the record, Alex, we kissed already."

"What?"

Kara groaned. _Nonono…_ Alex was going to kill her for not telling her.

"Kara…" Alex growled.

The COMs came alive in their ears with an urgent report of an alien aircraft flying over the desert outside of National City.

"Ops! Gotta go!" Squeezing Lucy's shoulder, Kara took off without looking back at her sister.

"Coward!"

Kara grimaced. She was in trouble for not telling Alex she and Lucy had kissed the night of the attack, but it completely slipped her mind and then she got sick, and she was worried about Lucy! Alex had to understand that!

"Be careful," The softly spoken words reached her ears and smiled happily.

"I will," she happily mumbled to herself.

##

Kara had just finished dressing her sweatpants and t-shirt and was drying off her wet hair with a towel when a knock came from the door. She recognized Lucy's heartbeat at once. "Come in."

Lucy poked her head inside the room and grinned. "Alex said you were stinky after your faceoff with the alien in the desert, and I came to see if it was true."

Kara rolled her eyes. Of course, Alex would share her predicament with Lucy. Probably half the DEO already knew it too. "It's not funny. I had to shower six times to get that stench off me and my uniform went straight to dry cleaning! I'm not sure I'll ever get it back."

Lucy chuckled and stepped inside, walking slowly to stand in front of the barefoot alien. "Well," she started, stopping within breathing distance, "I think you smell wonderful."

Kara swallowed. Hard. "I—I showered… Six times."

Lucy nodded and shifted closer, her green eyes taking in every inch of her face as if memorizing it. "No makeup… I like it." She touched her cheek with her finger, tracing it, mesmerized. "So many freckles…"

"Well, I—"

"It's beautiful…" Green eyes slowly moved up until it found hers again. "You're beautiful…"

Dropping her eyes to the brunette's lips, Kara kissed her, taking her time in savoring every inch of the delicious mouth she had been missing for almost a week. She shouldn't miss kissing her like this. She shouldn't…

Lucy moaned and Kara's towel dropped from her suddenly nerveless fingers. Lucy pressed harder against her, her hand now roaming down the length of her torso. Kara was sure her knees were about to buckle when fingertips brushed the side of her breast, all the way down to the hem of her t-shirt, only to slip under it. Nimble fingers touched the warm skin of her abdomen, steely muscles contracting under the soft touch.

"Lucy…" she whispered breathlessly.

"I know…" Lucy pulled her hand away, resting it on her hip instead. "I'm sorry, it's just… You look beautiful like this and I'm having a very hard time keeping my hands to myself."

Kara blushed. Lucy was not the only one having a hard behaving, but she wanted to take it slow. Well, at least until they had a proper date. Besides, she had never been with a woman before. She needed a little time to research, to learn more about it. This past week she'd been too sick and too worried about Lucy's safety to even think about that.

"You're not the only one, but…"

"I understand, Kara. I'm sorry." Lucy tilted her head so she could look at her. "I'm sorry."

"No, I—" Kara licked her lips, suddenly nervous. "Do you… Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

Lucy smiled, touching her face lovingly. "Just us?" Kara nodded. "As in a date?"

"Yeah, I… I think after last time we could try something a little safer?" Kara forced a grin and Lucy chuckled. "And I would like something a little more… cozy."

Lucy nodded, her eyes softening. "I'd love to."

"Great! 8 PM sounds good?" This time, the smile was real.

Lucy nodded. "Should I bring something?"

"Huh?" Lucy's hand on her face was distracting her. "Oh, no, no. I have everything covered and I even have wine, so, don't worry about it."

"All right, I'll be there."

Kara swallowed, a blush creeping up her neck and face. "Canyouwearyourblackboots?"

Lucy blinked, frowning. "What?"

"Canyouwearyourblackboots?" Kara repeated, not daring to look at her.

"My what?"

Kara shook her head, feeling the heat burning off her cheeks. "Never mind. Just some silly—" Gentle fingers on her lips stopped her.

"Please, look at me," Lucy asked softly, still brushing her cheek with her thumb.

Kara raised her eyes to look at the beautiful woman in front of her, sighing at the quiet patience she saw in those emerald eyes she found so hard to stay away from.

"Tell me, please," Lucy pleaded, her other hand touching her face as well. "Slower this time."

Kara opened her mouth a few times before she was able to say the words, "Can you wear your black boots?"

A slow, charmed and wicked little smile transformed Lucy's face. "I can," she licked her lips slowly, never taking her eyes of Kara. "But you will have to tell me about your fetish with my boots, Miss Danvers." Lucy leaned over, brushing her lips over the Kryptonian's ear. "Tonight…"

Kara gasped. She was sure that her heart had just stopped beating and surely her face couldn't get any more shades of red than it already was, right?

Lucy grinned evilly and winked, before sauntering out of the room.

"I'll see you later, Supergirl."

Kara groaned when the door closed behind her, pitifully covering her burning face with her hands. She was doomed.

###

* * *

Tell me what you think :)


End file.
